Jewel's day 1
by SupahShuppet
Summary: This is a simple story of Robot Masters at school. Hoo-rah.


Ring kicked a stack of blocks as everyone else went to lunch. So what if he and Jewel were best friends? It wasn't like they were gonna get together or something. He just wanted them all to shut up about this, that, and the third.

"Ring and Jewel, sittin' in a tree!" - Pharaoh

"Aww, you two would be great together. And quite rich, might I add!" - Toad

"HAHA! A Light Number and YOU being friends! More like boyfriends!" - Drill

He kicked a picture of the teacher that was loosely hanging on the wall. SnakeMan nervously looked around the corner, hoping not to be spotted by RingMan, who was, at the moment, trying to get the drawing off of his foot. Kicking and squealing, Ring almost saw Snake take out a bundle of snakes. The last thing Ring saw before he was knocked out was a sock. A wet sock.

'Ack, what happened to Mr. Hangelham? Did he knock me out?' Ring said, looking around to see if anyone was there. Bright (Being so short, he had to step as high as possible) peeked over the side of the resting mat. He was worried for his older (Or is that younger? ) brother. That sock had a LOT of slimy snakes in it, all of which had the feeling of daggers in your face.

"Ring? Are you awake? Can you hear me?" BrightMan said, shifting his eyes over to the school nurse.

"Oh. Ring, you've regained consciousness...If it makes you feel any better, SnakeMan is being suspended for 6 days. It's against the rules to harm another student, you know...So we filed a bill to Dr. Albert Wily." she said, looking at RingMan with scary gray eyes.

Ring cringed, but responded in a nice way, smiling at her as best he could. His mouth was still in pain from the hit.

Bright skipped down the hallway, noticing Jewel looking rather frazzled. He was running along, the jewel on his head was lopsided, his jewels were out of place, and most importantly, the look on his face spelled anxiety. He was apparently worried about someone or something.

Bursting into the nurse's office, Jewel looked around, panting heavily and shaking. "WHERE'S RING! WHERE'D YOU TAKE HIM?" Jewel yelled, almost biting his tongue.

The nurse looked down at him (She was '7"5 ) with those gray dull eyes. "You know, it's a lot more polite to knock than almost knock the door down. Hahaha..." she said, chilling the room with the laugh.

"I DON'T _CARE_! Where is he?" Jewel said, looking cross. He folded his arms and stood by the doorway. "I'm not leaving until you let me see Ring!"

The nurse's long hair got in her face. She calmly wiped it away and got face-to-face with Jewel, who was not as shiny as he once was. She gave him something that looked similar to an E-tank, but it had a red color to it, with a J on it. Was this her creation? Would it help Ring?

"Drink that. It should help you get over your mad feelings." she said, making his hands go up to his face.

Jewel scowled before he actually drunk the thing. It made him feel a little woozy, like adults did when they drunk alcohol.

He was side to side with Ring, and it looked dark outside (It was only 3:00. They went home at 3:30. ). Jewel looked over and saw Ring snoring with a mask on his face. This was surprisingly serious. The nurse gave them a large cover and left them alone for 30 minutes. After that, Ring would be fine enough to go home.

"...Jewel? Is that *cough* you?" Ring said, his A.I starting up again. Although it was still difficult to see properly.

Jewel was so happy, he almost started crying. He wasn't deactivated! 'Jewel: 1, Anger and anxiety: 0!' He thought, a scoreboard popping up on the right hand side of his viewing screen.

Pharaoh was watching from the roof, since they had a 1 story school with no grass, no trees, and most important, no substance for ground other than concrete that could split your head in half if you fell from 1 foot.

"Oh goody! You can talk! But get rest Ringy! I'm going to bring you to Dr. Cossack's lab later. Then I'll make a trip back to Dr. Light's house, and I'll tell Rock ALL about it!" Jewel said, highly jumpy and happy.

Ring was not pleased with his answer. Nobody needed to know he was knocked out be SNAKES, of all things.

Jewel noticed Ring's eye was fading a little. He was going back to sleep, and he wanted to carry him back to the lab.

The nurse stopped him though. She wanted Ring to stay back for a while, to help him recover fast. It would only take an extra ten minutes, and no noise was needed (Jewel knew it was obnoxiously loud over at the Cossack lab, so he followed orders.).

After 9 minutes and 47 seconds (Time's count), Ring was up and about, ready to go home. The nurse gave them a gray eyed stare as they walked out. It gave you a chill down your spine if you knew SHE was staring at you.

"RING! Where have you been?" Kalinka said as she opened the front door. "Oh, Jewel, thank you for bringing him back."

'Dr. Cossack got a call from the school. I wonder what Snake's problem is?' Pharaoh thought, scratching his non-existent beard.

"Jewel, you can head off home. Dr. Light is probably worried sick about you!" Kalinka said, looking at him with soft green eyes.

Jewel gave her a look before rushing off home. Dr. Light wasn't worried! If he cared in the first place, they wouldn't have to even have the THOUGHT about being scrapped. Although it wasn't going to happen now, because the doctor had second thoughts, Jewel was still mad.

As he came to the door, GutsMan approached him. "OH HEY, LOOK WHO FINALLY CAME HOME!" he bellowed, shaking the house. (Or, that's how it seemed.) ElecMan stood next to GutsMan, throwing Jewel inside the house.

Jewel laid there on that floor, whimpering. Had he done something wrong? It was only 4:00...and some change...He usually got beatings when he approached home by 5:00.

"What, you didn't get the memo? Dr. Light is shortening the amount of time you would get home by, JEWEL. Aww, did precious Jewel get a kick to he head? That's too bad..." ElecMan said, stretching out his electric whip. He might've added a few sparks to it.

GutsMan looked angrily at ElecMan. "HEY! The kid can't run as fast as you, ElecMan! Give him a break, will ya!" he said, grabbing him by the neck. It gave Jewel the funny impression like he was going to eat him.

Nonetheless, ElecMan growled and reached over toward Jewel, who was scooting away as fast as possible. Now he had 2 things to tell Dr. Light about. Before he got to the door, he heard a thunk and whipped his head around. GutsMan hit the floor, and ElecMan was advancing toward him.

"Alright little boy..." ElecMan said, sounding like a psychotic little thing. "FEEL THE WRATH OF MY MIGHTY WHIP!"

Hit. Hit once, hit twice. Hit 3 times, and Jewel was screaming his head off in pain, tears flowing down his eyes all in the same feeling. This wasn't a game anymore. This wasn't fun. It wasn't fun to begin with. Nobody was coming to help him, and he knew it. He knew it badly. Was he the most abused out of all his brothers? He'd never seen Splash get beat, not Plug,not Hornet, not Concrete, not ANYONE ELSE. Was he hated and unloved? Yes, that was the only explanation he could come up with.

"HAHAHA! You enjoying this! Because I am! So you should too! GYAHAHA! My, this is fun!" ElecMan shouted.

Jewel was yelling and crying so loud, you could hear it from the Arctic. Dr. Light came in the garage, shocked at ElecMan, but quickly taking action. "ROCKMAN! Use Rock Buster!" Dr. Light said, pointing at ElecMan.

A blast of light whizzed by Jewel's eyes. ElecMan flinched a little. He turned his eyes over to Rock, they were turning a bright shade of red, away from the dark blue they once were. They looked like FireMan's.

"D-Daddy...Help me..." Jewel said, clinging to Dr. Light.

ElecMan stammered and stuttered. He couldn't harm a human, so he had to pry him off somehow.

Jewel's back was missing all jewels, which were broken, his back was sore and red, so he couldn't move even if he wanted to. Dr. Light looked sadly down on him, then back on ElecMan with disdain. He couldn't believe he would do something like that. This hadn't happened before, and Dr. Wily wasn't anywhere to be found...Maybe he shouldn't have put out that memo. Jewel couldn't real that well yet, and nobody paid attention because they were too busy. ElecMan was the only one who read it, which was saying something.

"Daddy...help me...I don't wanna *hic* get hit anymore...*hic* help me..." Jewel said, burying his face in Dr. Light's tie.

It was a pitiful sight. As soon as Jewel calmed down (His eyes were red and puffy, looking somewhat sick. ), he would be sent to his room. He didn't need to see anymore violence than what he did now...

"Cut. I saw you looking around the corner, so could you do me a small favor?" Dr. Light said, glaring at ElecMan.

"Okay. What should I do that would help?" Cut said, looking around at all the tools.

"Take him down, but don't destroy him. He needs to be fixed, yet again." said, leaving.

Cut cringed a little when he saw GutsMan onthe floor, breathing, but it looked like he wasn't, staying there, without moving all this time. "Alright ElecMan! Cutting you up!" Cut fired off a boomerang scissor from his head, slicing ElecMan's arm clear off. Oil leaked from where it hit. Razor awoke and tried to defend Cut. He was hit by a sharp ray of electricity and went down.

"RAZOR, NO! Grrr, you! But wait..Dr. Light said to take it easy on you...You're still going down!" Cut shouted, shooting off a large sized boomerang scissor (It looked deadly). It cut a hole in ElecMan's armor, returning to make a gash in his face. A bloody scissor returned to him, and Cut neatly caught it, flipping backward to avoid a bolt of electricity.

"I...won't...give...up...without...a fight..." ElecMan said, his voice raspy, coughing up oil as he paused each time. Shooting off his last power of electricity, a giant bolt of lightning almost hit Cut.

"Hehehe...losing energy, huh? You'd better be ready to dodge." Cut said tonelessly, sounding like the computer that was within him. He aimed a Rolling Cutter straightforward, taking it's time. It hit ElecMan square in the mouth. Flying backward, ElecMan stayed silent, but his internal computer was trying it's best to keep him alive. Oil leaked from wherever Cut had hit him, and he looked a mess.

CutMan called for Dr. Light, as he left the room. Jewel came with him, his back still the same shade of red as when ElecMan whipped him. He looked from behind the door, as the doctor asked Rock to bring him up the ladders. Everyone stayed silent, even Jewel. He was pondering over whether or not to tell Ring this. He knew he would be mad if he brought back a huge scar on his back. ElecMan was just suffering a virus, that was all...that was all. He figured that was the case as he went back up to his room.

Nobody needed to know about this.


End file.
